gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lichtendahl Tsery
Lichtendahl Tsery (リヒテンダール・ツエーリ) is a member of Celestial Being and crew member to the Ptolemaios. He's the helmsman of Ptolemaios and co-pilot the ship with Lasse Aeon. *Voiced by: Masataka Azuma *Age: 21 Personality He's a typical young man interested in women. He's kind and friendly to everyone on board Ptolemaios, but not always mindful of operations at times. He's not good at reading peoples feelings, but always curious what others are doing whenever he gets bored. History Lichty as a youth lost his parents and his body. During the solar wars, his parents were elevator technicians and they somehow got got separated. They're deaths are unconfirmed, but they're presumed dead. It was never specified how Lichty's body was more machine that flesh, but it's speculated that his body was badly damaged during the solar wars and resulted him to become a cyborg. Some time in the past he was recruited into Celestial Being as helmsman. He tries his best to impress Christina Sierra, but to no avail. While helping her complete her assignments in episode 10, he didn't realize that they were detected and almost got the crew caught in a surprise attack by Sergei Smirnov. Later in the series he was left in charge piloting Ptolemaios solo as Lasse Aeon teamed up with Setsuna in a separate mission. He met his demise in the last attack by the UN Forces in episode 23. Death During episode 24, Ptolemaios was badly damaged and a GN-X fired onto the main bridge. Lichtendahl quickly sprung out of his seat and shielded Christina Sierra from the blast. Even though they survived the blast, Lichty was badly wounded. Lichty's right side body was torn apart, revealing his cybernetic body. He was glad they managed to survive the blast and it was there that Christina accepted his feelings for her. Lichty was happy for Chris to return his feelings, but died shortly after that. Relationships Parents Not much is revealed about Lichty's parents, only they got separated when he was young and never seen them again. They were orbital elevator technicians and he lost contact with them during the solar wars. Celestial Being Veda It's unclear regarding Veda's reasons for recruiting Lichty, but it can be assumed it was based on his piloting capabilities that Veda wanted him for the Ptolemaios. Crew of Ptolemaios Christina Sierra He has romantic intentions towards Christina and attempted to do nice things for her to show his sincerity, but she wasn't his type (according to her). Even though Christina is aware of Lichty's feelings, she maintains a friendly and professional relationship on board Ptolemaios. During episode 24, Lichty protected Christina from a energy blast towards the bridge of Ptolemaios. As Lichty was dying, Christina felt foolish and blind to not realize that the man she's looking for was in front of her the whole time. Lichty was happy and suddenly died, Christina held his body and shortly after they were both caught in a overload that vaporized them both. Sumeragi Ri Noriega Feldt Grace Lasse Aeon Dr. Moreno Ian Vasty Gundam Meister's External Links Lichty on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini